An Everlasting Journey
by AixStarish
Summary: Rosa has a Snivy with some serious attitude problems. Snivy can't stand her at all. But a huge problem arises and will Rosa do everything she can to make things alright? Note: I'm not 100% percent sure if this is going to be multiple chapters yet if you want more chapters be sure to let me know! :D


_**An Everlasting Journey**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone! I love Snivy and Rosa so I made a story about them. :D I was thinking about making more chapters, but that depends on if you guys want them. So if you do tell me ^.^ Also if you have any ideas on what I should add, OC's, certain Pokemon, whatever you think of, shoot me a message :)**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

Rosa started her Pokémon journey 5 days ago exactly. Things were turning out to be great until her Snivy started to get so serious and not listen to her. She could swear whenever her back was turned she felt like Snivy was always glaring at her. Just right now as Rosa was setting up camp Snivy just stood there while crossing her arms and glared at her.

"What is it?! I'm not doing anything wrong."

Snivy thought otherwise when she used one of her vines to take a stake Rosa already hammered into the ground and put it into the right tent hole.

It turned out all of the stakes Rosa put in were in the wrong spots. While Snivy was fixing Rosa's mistake Rosa started to think to herself, _Hugh might be right, he bet I couldn't reach the 1st town by a week and by the way I'm doing things I'll get there in who knows! He called me 2 days ago on the xtransceiver and he was already there, ugh what am I going to do! I can't do this! No...wait Rosa think! You have to believe in yourself._

...

Later that night Rosa started to make dinner, but once again Snivy used her signature face toward Rosa. Rosa just decided to let it go and focus on making vegetable soup. She added all of the ingredients she needed and started to stir and stir and stir, but wait, why was the soup not bubbling by now? _Oh right….the fire, we didn't start a fire -_-._ Snivy who sighed after Rosa realized this started to get the fire rolling.

They both had a delicious meal. Rosa sat on a log near the fire and was about to tell Snivy stories of her childhood when Snivy decided to retire early.

"Ah- wait Snivy, don't you want to hear my stories?"

No response….

 _Well, if she is going to bed early then I guess I will as well._ Rosa thought.

...

Inside the tent was strangely awkward for Rosa. Snivy, who was on the left of Rosa was still awake staring at the green wall of the tent. Rosa wanted to say something to Snivy about her serious attitude but she couldn't find the right words.

 _Did I do something to make Snivy act like this?_ Rosa thought. She then thought about the day she received Snivy, Rosa was going to pick a Tepig, but after what the professor told her about Snivy, she chose Snivy. The very Snivy she had had a horrible past. Snivy was another trainer's Pokémon before Rosa was, but this trainer was irresponsible and only cared about winning. Whenever the trainer thought Snivy did something wrong Snivy would get a pretty bad beating, which was often. When Rosa first saw Snivy there was a hint of hope in Snivy's eyes. Snivy seemed to really care about Rosa, but then a few days ago Snivy's mood completely changed. Rosa could feel the tension Snivy would always radiate. Now back in present time Rosa moved closer to Snivy. She reached her hand towards Snivy in an attempt to pet her, _a pet couldn't hurt, right?_ As soon as Rosa's hand made contact with Snivy's head Snivy shifted uncomfortably and Rosa quickly retracted her hand.

 _This is never going to work out, is it?_ Rosa thought to herself.

...

The next morning was the same as the past couple of mornings had been. Rosa was the one who packed their camping supplies from the previous night, while Snivy sat by herself pondering.

After everything was all packed up they headed on the path again that would lead them to the next town. "Hey Snivy want to ride up here on my shoulder, it must be pretty tiring to walk right?"

Snivy glanced up, but as quickly as she looked she looked down at the ground again. Rosa who cared deeply for Snivy bent over and picked her up.

"Sni!" Snivy quickly lashed out her vines to get out of Rosa's grip. It didn't work so she used her vines to slap Rosa in the face. Rosa dropped Snivy to the ground, and Snivy hurried off. Rosa touched her right cheek, the one Snivy hit, _it hurt, a lot._ She then felt something slide down her cheek, _blood. What were the chances of a vine cutting her?_ But that didn't matter to her right now, she needed to find Snivy.

...

Rosa looked it seemed endlessly, it was getting dark and she needed to find Snivy soon before it got too dangerous outside. "Snivy! Snivy where are you atttt!" Rosa kept calling for her beloved Pokémon until her voice sounded hoarse. Rosa looked like a mess now, her clothes had many rips from getting caught in thorn bushes and from falling. But she wouldn't give up on Snivy this easily.

She went on through every painful step she took. But the worst was yet to come out, of nowhere it started hailing. Every time the hail hit her it was like a thousand needles piercing into her body. Rosa didn't know how much of this she could endure any longer. She fell to the ground famished and frazzled. She felt on the verge of losing consciousness but she tried her best to stay awake for Snivy.

 _No, I can't give up now. I know I make many mistakes, but fainting now when my friend might be in danger will be my biggest mistake, ever._ Rosa had a feeling in her heart that Snivy was nearby. She couldn't describe it, but she stuck to her gut feeling. She made every effort she could to get up, wobbling in the process. She finally made it up and started to proceed again. She staggered and almost fell down with every step. But she finally found what she was looking for, Snivy.

Two Bouffalant had Snivy stranded against a wall of rock. Snivy wiped them countless times with her vines, but they were instantly reflected off each time. Continuously hitting the Bouffalant only made them more furious. They were about the attack Snivy when something hit them both.

They turned to the right to see Rosa there breathing heavily. "H-hey you, lee-leave the Pok-Pokémon alone." Rosa then threw another rock, and another, and some more until the Bouffalant started to charge at her. The last thing Rosa could remember was seeing a bright blue light from where Snivy was standing and then she passed out.

...

Rosa woke up feeling sore in all of the wrong places. Her eyes were cloudy but when she could finally see properly she saw a Servine looking down at her. _Where.. am I? And what am I doing in a Servine's lap?_ The Servine had a worried expression which soon changed to a pleased one.

"Ser!" It said. Rosa tried to get up but the Servine held her down. "Please let me go, I need to find my Pokémon Snivy!" Rosa tried to get up again, but Servine's grip on her was too strong. "Please, you don't understand! Snivy, my Pokémon is in danger right now!" The Servine only chuckled at this and gently laid Rosa's head on a nearby pillow. Servine got up and then came back with a necklace with a green leaf charm. The Servine put the necklace around its neck and Rosa finally understood.

"Snivy...you evolved."

"Servine!"

"So that blue...light I saw was you evolving, wasn't it?"

"Ser!" Servine responded while taking Rosa's bandaged up hand.

Only now did Rosa notice she was covered in bandages. "But...why?" "Di-' Rosa started to get teary eyed. "Did you evolve to save me?"

Servine nodded.

"But I didn't deserve it, I thought you didn't like me." Rosa wiped the tears from her face. "You saved me because I went looking you right? And I didn't give up even though was I was on the verge of fainting."

"Ser, Servine!"

Rosa smiled then took both of Servine's hands into her own. "Servine can I ask you a question...do you trust me now?"

"Servine!"


End file.
